The present invention relates to a kind of farming device, and more specifically relates to an aquaponic system.
Aquaculture and vegetable farming are important parts of modern agricultural activities. In conventional agricultural activities, aquatic organisms are raised in a mud pond while vegetables are cultivated on a farmland. In order to reduce costs and increase economic benefits, different types of devices not using a mud pond and devices not using a farmland have been developed for raising aquatic organisms and cultivating vegetables. However, in the existing prior arts, an aquaculture device and a vegetable farming device are mutually independent from each other and cannot be organically combined to increase production efficiency. Furthermore, an existing aquaculture device is relatively costly to manufacture.